


Yours and Bucky's First Christmas

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: AES Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. It's a bit from At Ease, Soldier and How Steve Met Li characters wise, but can be a stand alone. Just a nice, simple Christmas Eve with your brunette supersoldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't fit into either of my stories and I'm so out of practice with writing doctor!you and Bucky. This is so long, but enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Li, you made rocks our first Christmas, not cookies!" Steve exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I spent most of my life in a cage!" the Major shouted, "I didn't have much in the kitchen department!"

"Cookies? Mama 'n Daddy make cookies fo' Santa!" little James commented, "But I see him feed 'em to unka Cwint's dog last year!"

Steve paled and he shrunk in fear as his wife slowly turned towards him with daggers in her eyes. They started arguing mentally, but were cut short by the little girl bouncing in Steve's lap.

"I WANT COOKIES! ME WANT COOKIES!" Amelia demanded.

You sighed fondly at the superfamily and laid your head on husband's arm which he put around you and hugged you in close. Bucky smiled down at you, rubbed his nose against yours, and laid his other hand to rest on your five month along stomach. You two were at Avengers Tower for Christmas, spending the holiday with your friends. When it was still just you and Bucky, you two actually lived in the Tower with Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Sam, Clint and Natasha, Bruce, Scott, Pietro and Jaytee, Wanda and Vision. This year, however, you decided that, while you two would always have a room in the Tower, your permanent residence for your growing family would be a nice house next the one Steve and Li bought a couple years back.

As always, conversation at the Tower was never dull, especially when everyone, now excluding you, Li, and Jane due to your pregnant bellies, had a few drinks. Even Steve and Bucky get a bit impaired when Thor brings out his heavy Asgardian stuff. That's how this topic of first Christmases came about. To be honest, neither you or Bucky could remember the very first holiday time you spent together since your minds were wiped so many times. You could remember the one of six years ago though. The one you had thought was your first Christmas with your brunette supersoldier. 

"Well, what about you two?" Clint asked, "What was your first Christmas like?"

Bucky blushed and started to stutter something about not remembering it much, when you jumped in.

"Well..." you began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe it wasn't that simple.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was asleep with his back towards you on your "examination table bed" when you walked into his room and your “office" from the cold, snowy outside. At first, you were going to spend Christmas Eve like you do every year: curled up on your couch with the space heater set on high and your favorite blanket, biggest mug of hot chocolate, and mountain of movies sitting in your DVR. This year, however, you decided to spice things up and spend it with, Bucky.

As you watched Bucky's sleeping form, you briefly wondered how he's spent all the holidays trapped here before realizing that he was probably frozen for most if not all of them. You shook your head to rid it of the thought.

“Doll, I know you're there. It's kinda my job to know when people are sneaking up on me."

Bucky turned over to face you with a half conscious smirk. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him to give a hello kiss. He whined in protest when you pulled away.

“Stand down, soldier! Let me take my stuff off first," you ordered.

You yanked off your hat and set your dark brown afro free, you kicked off your boots revealing your green and red striped fluffy socks, and peeled off your coat to show your Christmas sweater which almost made the Winter Soldier fall off his bed with glee.

“(Y/N), wha-what in god's name are you wearing?" Bucky laughed, wiping tears from his bright, blue eyes.

You frowned in mock offense and looked down at your shirt. It was the brightest green top you could find and then you covered it with silver glitter, spattered white paint on it, and sewed bells on it. This sweater was your pride and joy.

“Never heard of an ugly sweater party?" you asked, “It's holiday tradition!"

Bucky's face darkened and you mentally slapped yourself. You climbed up onto the table and took his hand. Bucky looked up at you with sad eyes, unable to remember times long since passed.

“Hey, hey, hey! At ease, Soldier! None of those puppy faced looks right now. It's the time for holly and turkey! Tis the season to be jolly, not mopey!" you attempted to rhyme.

Your lame attempt worked as, Bucky, started laughing again and you sighed in relief. There was nothing more beautiful than the sound of his joy and speaking of which...

You slid off the bed and went over to your bag, pulling out decorations, stuff to make, Bucky, his own sweater, and food. You felt a sudden warmth behind you and turned to face your curious supersoldier.

“(Y/N), what are you doing?"

“Bringing a little Christmas cheer to this god forsaken facility, Bucky bear, and you're gonna help me!"

Bucky looked down at you with eyes dripping with adoration as you held the red sweater you bought for him a couple of hours ago against him to see how well you sized it. He shook his head.

“Alright then, what's the doctor's orders?" he consented.

You smiled wide and sat down on the floor, inviting him to follow. Around the sweater you had red, green, silver, gold, and blue glitter jars and glue pens, white paint, and some sew on stuff. Bucky looked up at you in disbelief, but your dark brown eyes were big and shiny with so much excitement that he didn't even try to protest.

“First, do you want this Santa sewn on it or Frosty or-?" you asked, pointing out his options.

“Just give me the tree, doll. And I want gold glitter."

You nodded vigorously with a grin and set to work on sewing on his tree. While you did it, you told him all about your Christmases past before the relationship between you and your parents fell apart. The Soldier seemed interested enough as you highlighted ice skating accidents, your dad's cookies and your mom's hot chocolate, and shining trees. There were a couple of times that, Bucky, seemed to get lost in thought, but all it took was your hand on his to bring him back. You finished the last stitch and smoothed out your work.

“Okay, next is sparkle! Do you want go crazy or do you want to write something?"

Bucky blushed and started stammering something about “Merry Xmas" because of an episode of a tv show he watched when someone sat in here on break time a couple days ago.

“The Santa robot was funny..." he finished lamely.

You stared at him for a couple of seconds before bursting into tears of laughter. God, you loved this boy. After a beat, Bucky, joined in your mirth. When you two calmed down, you reached for the gold pen and handed it to him.

His writing was clumsy, probably from his lack of doing it for so long, so you put your hand on his and guided it. He looked away in embarrassed frustration at first, but then you kissed his cheek and told him that you still needed help with this part too. Bucky knew you were probably lying to make him feel better, but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

“What am I supposed to do with all this...wait..."

You and Bucky finished the text and paint splattering (most of it ended up on Bucky more than the sweater but it worked out to look...interesting) and now had to wait for it to dry. But you still had so much glitter.

“Doll, I don't like that smile. You look like you have a terrible, awful, nasty idea that will get _me_ in trouble," Bucky said nervously.

“Just stay here and go lay back down, James. The cameras will vouch for you," you said.

He reluctantly followed your request. You went to grab a bucket to dump the rest of the loose glitter in and go position it in the best of places. When you came back, Bucky, was shoveling down the holiday treats you made.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!" you shouted.

He jumped and started chocking so you had to do the Heimlich maneuver on him. When he recovered, he stared at the ground nervously while you stood with an unamused frown and hands on your hips.

“Those were for after we decorated the tree!" you scolded.

“I-I'm sorry, baby doll! They just smelled so good...and familiar. I justmmmmm..."

You cut him off with a kiss. He sighed in relief and melted into your lips, putting one hand on the small of your back and the other on the back of your head while your hands tangled in his chestnut, shoulder length hair. After a minute, you pulled away, but kept your foreheads touching.

“Tree now, sweets after," you whispered, “Come on let's put on your sweater."

Bucky nodded, pecking your lips and you took his hand to walk over to his sweater. You helped him take off one of over large hoodies that you gave him from your house since, Pierce, didn't think his “asset" needed winter clothing. Something you rectified as one of the soldier's presents. 

“You look absolutely ridiculous! I love it! Come here, I want a picture!" you exclaimed.

Bucky hesitated as you got out your phone and so did you as you realized. It would be very dangerous for you both if a clear photograph him got leaked.

“Bucky, I understand that you can't," you apologized in embarrassment, “I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

You moved to put your phone back in your pocket when your soldier stopped you. As you looked up you swore ever color went grey except for his soft, baby blue eyes for a brief moment. He smiled and shrugged.

“Tis the season right?" he consented.

You broke out in a huge smile and, Bucky, felt his heart soar. You hugged him tight as you snapped a picture of you two in your god awful sweaters. Now it was time for the tree. 

It wasn't much. It was one of the only ones left on such short notice. Tiny enough to sit on a self, but big enough to decorate a bit. Most of the tinsel was in Bucky's hair by the end and some how a couple of bulbs attached themselves to his metal arm, but you two did it. Afterwards, your soldier looked at you hopefully.

“Sweets now," you sighed fondly.

He literally ran back to your bag, digging out the rest of the gingerbread people. You dug out two thermoses of hot chocolate and played some music appropriate for the situation. You made your way back over to where the tree was and handed, Bucky, his drink as he followed you with his bag of cookies. You heard someone messing with a door in the distance and smirked. Bucky put his arm around you and you leaned into his warmth.

“Merry Christmas, baby doll."

“Merry Chr-."

“(L/N)! BITCH, I KNOW IT WAS YOU! I SAW YOUR PIECE OF SHIT CAR OUTSIDE!" a voice shouted, “DON'T THINK-!"

Davis rushed into the room full of rage and covered in the rest of your glitter. He stopped when the Winter Soldier glared at him and flexed his metal hand. Even in his sweater, Bucky, was terrifying when he had that look of cold blooded murder in his eyes. Davis seemed to think so too.

“Don't think-don't think about doing it again," the man grunted.

As, Davis, left the room, Bucky, relaxed and turned his attention back to you. He rubbed his nose against yours and then took a sip of his hot chocolate. He gave himself a whipped cream mustache and you didn't have the heart (or the want) to tell him.

“Merry Christmas, Bucky bear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

\------------------

“So that's the story," you shrugged.

While everyone was cracking up about how adorable the Winter Soldier is, Bucky, grabbed your attention.

_“That really happened?"_

_“Every bit! Even the whipstache!"_

Bucky looked at you with an unreadable emotion for a few seconds before putting his forehead on yours.

_“I love you, baby doll."_

_“I love you too, Bucky bear. I wish I didn't have to leave behind the sweaters when we went on the run, though."_

“Hey, (Y/N), are these the infamous shirts?"

You looked away from your husband and towards, Li. She was holding up the very same long lost sweaters. You nodded with tears in your eyes and and the Major snapped her fingers to teleport them to you, so she wouldn't disturb her now slumbering children. As you ran your hand over Bucky's red one your tears, spilt over. Everything about them remained unchanged, right down to the paint spatter that, Bucky, swore was supposed to be Santa. You looked up at, Li.

“Thank you," you whispered.

“Don't mention it," she shrugged, “Any good neighbor would've done the same thing."

Her blond supersoldier got her attention and kissed her as you looked back at your brunette supersoldier whose eyes were filled with nothing but love for his doctor.

_“Merry Christmas, Bucky bear."_

_“Merry Christmas, baby doll."_

You both felt a kick from your belly and laughed. Bucky bent down to kiss your stomach.

“And Merry Christmas to you too, Stevonnie."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
